moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Teolon
Teolon Lumi'Ther 'is a mercenary turned vindicator. Born on the Draenei ship of the Genedar to a considerably wealthy family, Teolon's father was killed on Draenor before the Draenei escaped the doomed planet. Teolon served as a mercenary for years before he found his place in the Argent Crusade, and now serves as a champion of the Light. Description Teolon looks rather simple on the outside. His hair is a whitish silver, and drapes down to his shoulder blades. He has large protruding mutton chops going down the sides of his skull. Under his head are four medium tentacles, adorned with golden rings. Teolon's face is battered and bruised by the elements, face hard. However, a defining scar lies on his cheek. The Vindicator stands taller than most other Draenei, at 8'2. Armor Teolon's armor is a strangely dark looking plate. The armor's main plates are a scaly green, situated with a bronze fringe around it. His shoulder pads have a pit of seemingly unending fire, adorned with a skull. Also on the shoulder is an emerald cloth that sprawls around the bronze metal, covered in strange runes. Arms The Vindicator's main weapon is known as "Forest Wind", a blade created by Druids. It's edge is a grass sharpened to near perfection, with a hardened stone center. The hilt and handle are both made from a polished wood. It is Teolon's go-to weapon, besides a few other swords he keeps around. His other sword is a simple steel sword known as "Old Faithful". It's nothing but a standard sword, but it holds a special memory in Teolon's heart, being his first blade. History Firstborn son of Vindicator Altaris Vir'aal, the "Blade of Light", and a woman known as Novala, Teolon was born in to a wealthy and utterly pretentious house. Born in the Genedar on their flight across planets, Teolon found boredom in the ship. He constantly got in to trouble due to exploration. While his mother and father wanted him to pick up the title of vindicator, Teolon desired none of it. Quickly he found himself straight at home on the savage world of Draenor, a whole planet he could explore! Quickly he befriended Orcish peoples on the planet, as they had met their draenei visitors. Teolon felt at home with the brown skinned creatures, sharing his sense of adventure. Teolon was warned to stay away from the creatures, but simply couldn't. He had become friends with one or two of the children, and their allure did not run out on him. This all changed when the orcs were corrupted. Although he didn't understand why, they had to run. Vir'all fought bravely against the orcs, but fell to the blade of an unnamed warrior. He has yet to find this assailant, but one day he will. His father was dead. Constant planet hopping made Teolon restless for adventure. Finally, when they crashed on Azeroth, Teolon ventured out in to the wilderness to seek the journey he desired. From Stonetalon, to working for the New Horde in the Barrens, up in to Tanaris, he found his adventure. On what seemed to be a standard job, Teolon was hired by the Crusade to aid the Argent Bulwark's operations in Un'goro and Silithus. Teolon later found out how important the Crusade's cause was, and became a full time crusader for the Bulwark. Personality ''"Nothing fun ever came from good ideas." -''Teolon's Mantra Teolon can seem cold and distant at times, but once people befriend him he is a great ally and a good friend. Teolon commonly makes jokes, even at bad times. He commonly seeks thrills, such as debating philosophy with a demon and charging headfirst in to Silithid. It makes him feel alive to be in these situations. Besides being an avid thrill seeker, Teolon is usually very mellow, and radiates a sense of calm. Beliefs Teolon doesn't pray, save to the Holy Light. Only recently did Teolon learn to use the light, and he still doesn't totally understand praying. Relationships * '''Falrad Truant: '''One of Teolon's best friends is Falrad Truant, one of his fellows in the Argent Bulwark and his superior drill sergeant, also one of his best friends. Teolon gets along well with Falrad, and can be commonly seen with him. * 'Lantos Swiftsong: Lantos is Teolon's commander, and therefore, they have a very business orientated relationship. However, they are comerades as well. Teolon will commonly go out of his way to assist him. * '''The Argent Bulwark: '''Teolon sees the Argent Bulwark as family, no matter who it is. Teolon enjoys the company of his comerades more than anything. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Crusade